


Final Goodbyes

by imbeccacile



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbeccacile/pseuds/imbeccacile
Summary: When Jax tried to give young Martin the letter, he didn't take it. However, the date that he was going to die was ingrained in his head for the rest of his life. When the date grows closer, he records himself and instructs Gideon not to show everyone until they are ready.





	Final Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not over it yet, shush

Jax had been home for about a month.

He reopened his auto shop, glad to have a distraction. Being a hero certainly had its perks, but for now, being just normal was what he needed. He got to spend more time with his mom, see his friends from high school again. It was almost like he was a normal kid.

Almost.

He was sitting out on the porch, tinkering, while his mother read a book beside him. He sighed, placing the bits of metal down on the table, and looked up at the sky. It was starting to feel like spring; the sun was out, and clouds moved lazily through. 

"Everything alright, Jefferson?" his mother asked, turning a page in her book. He looked at her. She was relaxed, wearing a floppy sunhat, and he was honestly glad to see her like that. He was pretty sure she was just glad to have him home again, despite the awful situation. He nodded, smiling lightly.

"I'm fine," he promised, and that was the end of the conversation. He glanced around. Something was...off. "I...think I'm gonna go for a walk," he said, slowly getting up, frowning. 

"Okay, sweetie. Dinner's at six." 

Jax headed down the path, to the front of his house, where a seemingly empty driveway lay. He frowned again; maybe his nerves were just frayed. He turned slightly, only to see two familiar figures at his front door.

"Sara? Ray? What are you guys doin' here?" He jogged up to the steps, where the two turned around, not bothering to hide their surprise.

"Jax," Ray exclaimed, blinking. Obviously, they hadn't expected him to be outside already. Was it just Jax, or did Ray's eyes look red?

"We, uh, we found something," Sara replied, holding something that resembled a small flash drive. Jax' confusion only grew. Sara and Ray exchanged a look. "Look, Jax..." she sighed, hand enveloping the object. "Can we come in? We need to show you."

Jax looked at Sara, then at Ray. He nodded, clearing his throat, and moved to open the door. "Y-Yeah, sure. Come in." He stepped inside and gestured for them to follow, walking down a hallway. Turning into the second door on the right, he rubbed the back of his neck, kicking a few stray shirts out of the way. "Sorry for the mess," he said, though it wasn't awful. He sat on the edge of his bed, looking up at both of them, who looked uncomfortable. "What is it?"

Sara sighed and sat beside him, looking at the small object in her hand, turning it over. "When we saved young Martin from those vikings, you tried to convince him to change his fate. Didn't you?"

Jax' chest tightened at the mention of him. He knew he shouldn't have, but he had felt like he had to. "He wouldn't take my letter! He was just as stubborn back then!" Ray and Sara exchanged another look, this time surprise at how annoyed he was.

"Marty was just trying to do what was right," Ray said softly, and deep down, Jax knew that. It was still frustrating, though.

"Anyway," Sara looked at Jax now, shaking her head. "Zari was doing some cleaning, and...she found this." She held up the small object. "Apparently, ever since you tried to convince the professor to remember the date of his death, he did remember and did nothing to stop it." She bit her bottom lip, gauging Jax' reaction. He didn't know what to think. They were all quiet for a moment, and Sara took that as a green light to continue. "About a week before he died, he recorded this." She set the object on the ground and pressed a button. A full-size hologram of Martin appeared, standing in his quarters on the Waverider.

"Ah, let's hope this thing is working," he said, smiling apologetically, and Jax blinked, slowly standing in parts awe and parts grief. Martin stepped back, clasping his hands behind his back, and took a deep breath. "Hello," he greeted. "If...you are watching this, that means I am long gone. I've instructed Gideon to keep this recording a secret for a little while, so that you may watch it when things are less...I don't know. Crazy." He cleared his throat, and Jax glanced at Sara, who nodded.

"Today's date is November 21st, 2018. I am due to die in exactly a week. While...it possibly may be avoided, I...I am not counting on it." Jax quickly looked down. "I didn't tell any of you. I couldn't put the weight of that onto everyone. Time is always flowing, and I believe that time has decided that I must go." Martin paused, as if trying to collect his thoughts.

"I want you all to know that...that you mean so much to me." There was so much passion in the statement that both Jax and Ray sat down again. Martin took a deep breath and smiled lightly. "Ms. Lance...Captain. You are a wonderful friend and person. Please remember that you are worth so much more than your demons." Sara stared at her lap, and Jax watched her for a moment. Obviously, the rest of the team had already watched the hologram, but...it was still a lot to hear.

"Mr. Rory, we've had our differences, but I take pride in knowing we've overcome them by now. After everything we have gone through, I am proud to call you a friend." He adjusted his glasses. "Ms. Tomaz, you are fierce and...and passionate and that is just what this team needs. I am sure I'm not the only one who is happy that you've decided to join the team." He paused again, thinking. "Ms. Jiwe, you are the most resilient and-and strong person I have ever met. Do not forget that you deserve happiness, wherever that may come from." He smiled lightly. "And Mr. Heywood, it's been a pleasure getting to know you. You are intelligent; don't ever forget that that can also count as a superpower." 

"Raymond. I have enjoyed watching you grow. You are one of the most intelligent people I have ever met, even if I don't remember you as a student. You are kindhearted and optimistic; both traits which this team needs." He smiled again, and Ray looked away. "Please, don't ever change."

With that, Martin paused again, sighing, and Jax looked up, meeting his eyes. "Jefferson." He seemed like he had a million things to say, but didn't know how to say them. "I love you as if you were my own son. You are courageous and passionate...you have taught me more than any professor ever has." Martin looked down then, sadness showing for only a brief moment before putting on a brave face again. "Please...do not blame yourself when I am gone. There was absolutely nothing you could have done, and I don't blame you at all." A tear rolled down Jax' face then. "I don't blame any of you," Martin continued. "Whatever happens, I need you to continue saving the world. If you do not, who will?" Martin smiled a little then. In the background, a muffled, "Hey, Gray!" could be heard, and the hologram disappeared.

The three were quiet for a long time. "Jax?" Sara was first to break the silence. Jax turned around slowly, not knowing what to say or think. He wiped one of his eyes hastily and walked over to Ray, who put his arms around him. They stayed there for awhile until Jax finally pulled away.

"Thanks," he muttered. "For coming all this way." To show him that. It had been nice to see Martin again, even if he was saying his final goodbyes.

"Of course," Sara replied, Ray nodding. 

After a little longer, it was almost six. Jax escorted them to the door. "See ya around." They smiled and walked to the jumpship, which was invisible in his driveway. He watched until it was out of sight, then headed back to his room, Martin's words still replaying in his head. If you do not, who will? One day, he was going to return to the Waverider. He was sure of it.

"Jefferson, dinner!"

For now, he was going to stay home with his mother. Martin would understand.


End file.
